DISORDER
by ConveyedMonkies
Summary: (Not Very Divergent Based, But I Got Ideas From It) "Tommorow will decide the rest of my life."


**DISORDER**  
Chapter 1  
I sit in his office, waiting for him. This is my chance. This is my only chance.

The Great War plunged Earth into a state of total self-destruction. Fighting and utter violence broke out among the few that remained. All central control ceased, as if it had not existed in the first place. But a group called The Acending stopped that. They brought the return of a central government. To make things easier to manage, the groups of Suvivors we split into 8 regions, mine being the Alan Dale Region. The Acending believed only a select group of people were worthy to decide who would be placed into government. To make sure all government officials would not cause another Great War, They created the Academies. After completing twelve years of Primary Education, all 18 year olds take an exam, known as the Academy Acceptance Examination. Around 95% of students fail this exam, hoverver, those that pass are put into an intense interviewing process, and the 64 selected to attend the Alan Dale Academy spend an extra 6 years of schooling. On average, 16 students pass. Those that do not, are never seen again.

He enters the office in a fancy set of garments only worn by the staff and Year 6 students at Alan Dale Academy. "Hello Ms. Wooddrow." He says. The first thing I notice about him is his booming voice. "Hello Headmaster Charles." I say, attempting to sound confident, but I hear my voice quaver, and apparently he does as well because he says "No need to be nervous, only 72 people passed the exam, and seeing that you were the only one with a perfect score, your chances of attending are extremley high." I smile at him "Now Alecia, I have just four simple questions to ask you, and you shall be on your way." "Now, tell me about why we should accept you into the Academy."He says. "Well Headmaster, I believe you have already seen several showcases of my brilliance, such as my perfect score on the exam, perfect grades in Primary Education, and constant acts towards community service." I say. I am not as arrogant as I sound, but those who are confident and charasmatic as often more likely to enter the Academy. I watch him as he jots something down onto a piece of paper and he nods. "Ms. Woodrow, did your father have any effect on your score on the exam?" He asks. "No sir," I reply "Though he did tell me to do my best, he did not coach me nor tell me what to expect on the test." He jots more notes onto his paper, this process continues for the following two question. Question. Answer. Paper. "Thank you Alecia, I have all the information I need." I smile at him as stand up, almost wobbling. The knot in my stomach from the anxiety of the interview has been replaced by the nervousness of knowing if I will attend the Academy.  
I walk home and I see the countless number of apartment complexes. The Acending wanted us the be closer together, both in public and private life. As I walk I feel something grab my arm. "Spare change miss?" A homeless man says in a raspy voice "I know you got some, Miss 'Daughter of a Official'." This angers me. Children of government officials are disliked due to pure envy. I yank my arm out of his hand and quickly walk away. I hear him mutter "The little bitch." as I walk. Finally, I enter the richest and most extravagant part of the city. This is where government officials live. I walk up to my house, one of the smaller ones, but still quite amazing. I enter in a code and the door swings open. My father greets me with a hug "How did it go?" He asks. The interviews are all he has been talking about ever since I passed the exam. "Good. Hopefully" I answer. "Good, now get some rest." he says. I look at my watch, it is 8:45 pm. It is almost Curfew. Curfew only applies to those 18 and younger. at exactly 9:00 pm, Guarders will roam the street looking for those who are breaking Curfew, and those that do will get a strike. Our society follows a 3-strike punishment system. After 3 strikes you get 1 major strike. A single major strike will equal a hefty fine. Two strikes will land the violator in The Confinement Centre for 1 year. 3 major stikes means death.  
Tired and Anxious, I walk up the stairs into my room. Tommorow is mail day. Tommorow I will know if I have been accepted. Tommorow will decide the rest of my life.


End file.
